


You're a Great Pal

by missjo



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 spoilers! I had feelings after Episode 1 so I wrote this little thing. Takes place after the fire, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Great Pal

Thomas’s hands shook as he ran them under the faucet in the servants’ bathroom. The fire truck had long gone and everything had been put to rights. Lady Edith was safely tucked away and everyone else had gone to bed as well. All that was left was to clean himself up before turning in for the night.

He ran his damp hands over his face to try and wipe off the soot. He had just pressed a clean towel against his skin when he heard the door open and close behind him.

“I’ll be finished in a moment,” he informed the unknown figure as he finished drying off.

“Thomas.”

Thomas looked up to find Jimmy standing stiffly behind him in the reflection of the mirror. He was still in his livery.

“Jimmy!”

Jimmy stepped forward to stand beside him. He was looking at him through the mirror. For a moment neither of them spoke. Thomas watched as a muscle in Jimmy’s jaw tensed and relaxed.

“It were foolish of me to go to her. I’ll lose my job for this.” Jimmy ducked his head, his face twisting into an embarrassed and frustrated expression. “I never should’ve done it. Any of it.”

“You weren’t to know there would be a fire, Jimmy,” he reminded him softly.

Jimmy’s face became a blur of emotions. He attempted a gracious smile that quickly fell into a frown and finally landed somewhere in between.

“Still. It were stupid. In the morning I expect I’ll have my marching orders. D’you think they’ll still give me a reference? Or am I to be a pitiable figure kicked out in disgrace?”

Thomas frowned.

“I’m not sure, Jimmy,” he told him honestly. “Couldn’t you leave with Lady Anstruther? Surely she’d--”

“As if I’d want to go with her after this mess she’s left me in,” Jimmy replied with a snort. Then his face fell into a sheepish smile. “Perhaps it’s been a long time coming. Ever since--”

“Don’t. You know that’s forgotten,” he cut him off firmly and dropped the used towel into a basket. Jimmy merely ducked his head again. “Come on. Let’s get you t’bed. Won’t do to look haggard in front of Mr. Carson tomorrow, no matter what happens.”

Jimmy took hold of Thomas’s arm as he turned away. When he glanced back he found Jimmy looking straight at him. “I’m sorry, Thomas, for all the stupid mistakes I’ve made. I truly am.”

Thomas allowed a twitch of a smile before pulling away. “Enough of that now.”

“No. I really have been so stupid. Such a fool,” Jimmy protested as he followed Thomas out of the bathroom and into the hall.

“Well at least you’ve learned something, then,” he replied, trying to keep his tone light.

They paused outside of Jimmy’s door. In the dim light Thomas watched as Jimmy studied him. After a moment the lines of his face settled, as if he had reached a conclusion. His face softened. He lifted a hand and pressed his palm to Thomas’s cheek.

“What harm will it do now?” he asked in an undertone, as if to himself, and then lifted himself enough to press a soft brush of a kiss to the corner of Thomas’s mouth.

“Wh--”

“Come inside, Thomas. Please?” Jimmy asked, his face puckering with self doubt.

Thomas hesitated. “What were that for?” he asked, his voice little more than a breath.

“What d’you think?” Jimmy hissed and placed a hand impatiently on the door knob.

“Gratitude?” he replied honestly.

Jimmy’s face crumpled in response. “No.”

“What then?” he asked, his heart starting to beat wildly in his chest.

“Are we doing this out here then?” Jimmy asked in a huff and shuffled from foot to foot. “Bloody hell. Not like I can get dismissed twice.”

Then Jimmy rocked forward and pressed a proper kiss to Thomas’s mouth. When he hadn’t moved away after a few seconds Thomas finally let himself sink into it.

Slowly Jimmy pulled away and smiled shyly up at him. “Right. That’s sorted. Are you going to come in?” he asked, nodding his head toward the door. “We might not have much time left.”

Thomas allowed Jimmy to pull him into his room, his thoughts turning to focus on plans that would save his job. After all Jimmy had revealed to him he knew he was determined to never let him go, not for anything.


End file.
